(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of regulating an internal combustion engine, involving a tracking setting to an engine regulating parameter, wherein the internal combustion engine has at least one first compressor device and at least one second compressor device arranged serially in relation to the first compressor device, which compress a fluid. The invention further concerns an internal combustion engine including at least one first compressor device and at least one second compressor device arranged serially in relation to the first compressor device. In addition the invention concerns a regulating device for carrying out the method and for an aforementioned internal combustion engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
To increase power it is known in internal combustion engines for compressor devices to be connected in series in the inlet tract so that the supplied compressed gas is raised to a high pressure in two compression steps. In that case intermediate cooling is usually effected between the compressors so that a greater amount of gas can be implemented in the second compressor. To have a certain regulating reserve available, it is already known, for example from EP 1 640 598 A1, for a branch arrangement to be provided upstream of the second compressor device, the so-called high-pressure compressor, in order to take the compressed gas past the high-pressure compressor.
Although it is possible in the state of the art to quickly counter changes in load at the internal combustion engine, the period of time for tracking adjustment to the engine regulating parameter is relatively long and it is possible to observe oscillations around the reference target value.